l1b3r7yfandomcom-20200214-history
Gloucester
Gloucester is a city and district in Gloucestershire, England, of which it is the county town. Gloucester lies close to the Welsh border, on the River Severn, between the Cotswolds to the east and the Forest of Dean to the southwest. The area has been a marginal seat that has changed hands between Labour and the Conservatives since its creation. But was won in a surprise election by Lauren Collins of the People's Patriotic Vanguard which propelled her into a position of prominence in the party. She defected to Freedom GB where she retained her set until she became Vice president in 2052. Gloucester Election Results 2025-2050 2025 Gloucester Election Results * Richard Graham (Conservatives) - 21,798 / 37.7% (-11.4%) * Jessica Sanders (Labour) - 19,567 / 33.8% (-8.8%) * Lauren Collins (Vanguard) - 12,892 / 22.3% (+22.3%) * Nathan Franklin (Liberal Democrats) - 3,129 / 5.4% (-0.8%) * Joshua Johnson (Greens) - 468 / 0.8% (-0.1%) Conservative Hold (Majority 2,231) (Turnout 57,854) 2027 Gloucester Election Results * Lauren Collins (Vanguard) - 19,390 / 33.1% (+10.8%) * Jessica Sanders (Labour) - 19,158 / 32.7% (-1.1%) * Richard Graham (Conservatives) - 17,145 / 29.2% (-8.5%) * Wendy Tomlinson (Liberal Democrats) - 2,287 / 3.9% (-1.5%) * Michelle Courtney (Greens) - 652 / 1.1% (+0.3%) Vanguard Gain (Majority 232) (Turnout 58,632) 2029 Gloucester Election Results * Lauren Collins (Vanguard) - 23,943 / 39.7% (+6.6%) * Jessica Sanders (Labour) - 20,139 / 33.4% (+0.7%) * Richard Graham - 15,157 / 25.1% (-4.1%) * Cara Smith (Liberal Democrats) - 1,060 / 1.8% (-2.1%) Vanguard Hold (Majority 3,804) (Turnout 60,299) 2035 Gloucester Election Results * Lauren Collins (Freedom GB) - 17,825 / 29.0% (N/A) * Tony Redditch (Vanguard) - 15,631 / 25.5% (-14.2%) * Rachel Hutchinson (Labour) - 13,969 / 22.8% (-10.6%) * Sophie Harrington (Conservatives) - 11,460 / 18.7% (-6.4%) * Ian Wright (Liberal Democrats) - 2,478 / 4.0% (+2.2%) Freedom GB Gain (Majority 2,194) (Turnout 61,363) 2040 Gloucester Election Results * Lauren Collins (Freedom GB) - 23,681 / 38.2% (+9.2%) * Jake Redwood (Labour) - 15,336 / 24.7% (+1.9%) * Hugo Wright (Vanguard) - 10,855 / 17.5% (-8.0%) * Holly Hart (Conservatives) - 9,943 / 16.0% (-2.7%) * Jessica McKay (Liberal Democrats) - 2,196 / 3.5% (-0.5%) Freedom GB Hold (Majority 8,345) (Turnout 62,011) 2045 Gloucester Election Results * Lauren Collins (Freedom GB) - 27,814 / 44.9% (+6.7%) * Elena Bamburgh (Labour) - 14,929 / 24.1% (-0.6%) * Dominic Pankhurst (Vanguard) - 8,765 / 14.1% (-3.4%) * Jade Forester (Conservatives) - 8,614 / 13.9% (-2.1%) * Charlie Stokes (Liberal Democrats) - 1,114 / 1.8% (-1.7%) * Justin Sturgeon (Class War Union) - 715 / 1.2% (N/A) Freedom GB Hold (Majority 12,885) (Turnout 61,951) 2050 Gloucester Election Results * Lauren Collins (Freedom GB) - 32,320 / 50.5% (+5.6%) * Jerome Connors (Labour) - 19,101 / 29.8% (+5.7%) * Edwin Hughes (Conservatives) - 9,521 / 14.9% (+1.0%) * Dominic Pankhurst (Vanguard) - 2,098 / 3.3% (-10.8%) * Justin Sturgeon (Class War Union) - 1,017 / 1.6% (+0.4%) Freedom GB Hold (Majority 13,219) (Turnout 64,057) 2055 Gloucester Election Results